Pieces of Me
by BsBLady
Summary: One-Shot of some of the Zyle smut scenes I thought should have been included in Coven. Basically, PWP, KxZ, KxZxM. Rated M for sexual situations.


**Warning:** This is basically a PWP fic. There will be KxZ and KxZxM, so read with caution!

**A/N:** This story is for you Sultry Angel! Thanks for inspiring me to write this! Hope you like it!

* * *

**ZPOV**

She had to do it. Even though she had come to care about Kyle, she knew that he didn't come back right. _He killed his mother_. So, with this thought in mind, she approached him in the greenhouse with the gun hidden behind her back. She tried to apologize and explain why she needed to do this, but Kyle had seen the gun, and took it from her. Suddenly, Zoe was scared.

She backed away as Kyle studied the gun in his hand and then looked at the chain that was holding him prisoner. The loud rapport of the gun going off hurt Zoe's ears and she instinctually brought her arms up to shield her head. Suddenly, a pair of strong hands gripped her arms and pulled them down. _Kyle_. He had shot the chain holding him and was free. Zoe felt a shiver run down her spine, but she felt something else as well.

Kyle was staring down at her and the only word to describe the look in his eyes was _hunger_. He was wearing a dark blue flannel that had lost its buttons somehow, and Zoe could see the hard contours of his chest as well as his scars. His jeans hung low on his hips, and Zoe knew he wasn't wearing underwear under the jeans since she had helped dress him at Misty's cabin. Zoe felt a little afraid of him, but now she knew she also felt turned on by him. Kyle's hands tightened around her arms and Zoe could hear him struggling to say something.

"N . . Ne . . Nee . . . Need," Kyle finally managed to stutter out.

Ashamed that she was feeling turned on, Zoe forced herself to focus on what Kyle was trying to tell her.

"What do you need Kyle?" Zoe asked, half afraid that Kyle was going to kill her for her own attempted murder of him, and half hoping that what Kyle needed was her.

Zoe could see him struggling for more words but none came out. Finally, he stopped trying to talk and looked intently in her eyes before moving his hands away from her arms. The next thing Zoe knew, Kyle took his flannel off, leaving him shirtless, and backed her into a wall before starting to remove her own clothing.

"Kyle . . . stop! You have to stop! We can't do this!" Zoe exclaimed as she half-heartedly tried to push him away. She had killed her last boyfriend because her pussy had the power to induce deathly aneurysms.

But Kyle didn't listen to her. He was struggling with the straps of her overalls, and frustrated, Kyle just ripped the straps before moving on to rip her shirt off, causing Zoe to gasp out loud. Her overalls immediately slipped down her hips and pooled around her ankles.

Kyle went down to his knees and pulled the overalls and her boots off, leaving Zoe in her white bikini briefs and white bra.

Feeling the cold air on her skin, Zoe tried again to stop things, "Kyle, we can't do this. You could die . . . again."

Kyle stood up and looked down at her with pleading eyes and grunted out, "N-no", before grabbing her around the waist and swooping down to try to capture her lips.

Zoe moved her head away to dodge him, and she heard Kyle growl before he moved his hands from her hips to her face to force her head to stay still as he ravaged her mouth with his lips.

She closed her eyes and really tried to not feel anything. But she was already turned on before Kyle had even touched her, and now with Kyle's tongue invading her mouth, and the feel of his hard naked chest pressed against her sensitive tits, Zoe felt herself flood her panties with her wetness as her body prepared itself for what was going to happen.

Zoe groaned into Kyle's mouth and moved her hands all over his chest, shoulders, and arms. She had never felt so horny in her life. Kyle grunted into her mouth, and somehow knowing she wasn't going to try to push him away again, he let go of her face and brought his hands down to her panties. The next thing Zoe felt was the snap of her underwear band as Kyle ripped her panties off of her. Her eyes flew open only to see Kyle looking at her as he clumsily stuffed her ruined panties into the front pocket of his jeans.

Kyle then awkwardly pushed his jeans down, releasing his massive cock, before pushing Zoe against the wall. Zoe wasn't sure if the penis was even actually Kyle's original one since Madison was the one who picked it out from the pile of body parts in the morgue, but she wasn't going to complain. Immediately her fingers went to it, caressed the firm, velvety head, slid around the drop of moisture that had gathered there. He made a violent noise in his throat and jerked her fingers from his dick.

Zoe was no longer thinking about the possibility of Kyle dying the moment his cock entered her pussy. She wanted him. So she didn't protest when Kyle lifted her against the wall and she wrapped her arms and legs around him before he pushed his huge cock into her dripping core. Her eyes closed as bliss washed over her body.

She hummed in approval, but then her heart stopped when she realized that Kyle wasn't moving. She opened her eyes to look at him and saw that his eyes were closed. She started to panic but then he slowly opened his eyes and stared at her. His eyes were so expressive and she saw a slew of emotions within their depths. She saw fear, hunger, longing, and even love.

"Kyle . . ." Zoe uncertainly, unsure of what to say, just wanting him to move because her body was on fire.

"N-no," Kyle grunted, and then Zoe felt him pull back only to thrust himself back in violently.

"Oh!" Zoe exclaimed when she felt his cock tap against her cervix and she tightened her legs around his hips as he started pumping and humping into her. His dick felt huge inside of her, and she could feel the veins on his cock leaving impressions against the walls of her pussy. He slid deeper into Zoe, forcing himself into her tight hole.

Kyle was grunting loudly with every thrust and Zoe found herself panting. Soon Zoe was groaning as Kyle brought his mouth to one of her nipples and sucked it through the material of her bra. She could feel her orgasm nearing with each pull of Kyle's mouth and each hard thrust of his cock as Kyle fucked her like an animal against the wall.

"Oh my God! Kyle! Fuuuck!" Zoe screamed out as her orgasm crashed over her. Wave after wave of pleasure washed through her making her whimper as Kyle continued to pound hard into her.

"Kyle, no more," Zoe whined when the muscles of her thighs threatened to give out.

"N-noo!" Kyle growled, then he pulled out of her and allowed her legs to drop back on the ground.

But before Zoe could catch her breath, Kyle grabbed her by the waist, pushed her down to her knees, and knelt behind her. Confused, Zoe turned to look behind her to see what he was doing, then he wound his hands through her long, light brown hair. Holding tightly to it, he pulled back, causing Zoe's back to arch as he rammed his dick back into her again. Zoe turned her head back to face forward, closed her eyes, and grunted each time his thrusts caused his hips to smack hard against her ass. He hammered into her cunt steadily and deeply, crushing their bodies together.

Zoe felt as Kyle tried to bury himself deeper into her, pushing her body towards the floor, but then yanking her back up to her knees by pulling on her hair. He started rapidly pounding into her, slamming his cock into her even harder, and Zoe knew it was going to be over very soon.

Then suddenly, almost without warning, Zoe came hard. Zoe's hips bucked, pushing harder against Kyle's invading dick, allowing it to get that extra half-inch into her. A few seconds later, Zoe felt the warmth of Kyle's semen flood through her pussy, hearing him groan and gasp loudly, and she knew he had finally cum.

* * *

Afterwards, Zoe brought Kyle up to her room. She wanted to try to teach him how to be a functioning person again so that he could re-join society. He became agitated when she would refuse his advances so that he could focus on what she was trying to teach him. Soon he became angry, and he was even able to call himself stupid, pushing the food away and slapping down the flashcards in her hands.

Madison came in and told her that Cordelia wanted to talk to her. Zoe swore she had only left Madison and Kyle alone for ten minutes, but when she returned, the sight before her broke her heart. Kyle was fucking Madison against the dresser.

* * *

After washing Spalding's blood away, Zoe stepped out of the shower only to be confronted by Madison. Zoe was still hurt by what she had witnessed though she didn't show it outwardly. In fact, she made it a point to show indifference to what Madison said about Kyle. Inwardly, she was extremely upset. She thought that what she had with Kyle was special, and she believed that when she and Kyle were together in the greenhouse, that Kyle had come to care for her as much as she cared for him.

Madison told her that she wasn't willing to give Kyle up but that she wanted to share him with her. _Bitch_, Zoe thought, _he was mine first!_

But Zoe still wanted Kyle. If truth be told, she was already halfway in love with him. However, since Kyle couldn't speak coherently, Zoe didn't know how he felt about her or why he fucked Madison. If sharing him was the only way she could have him, then that's what she would do. So with that thought, Zoe allowed Madison to lead her into the bedroom.

Kyle was sitting on the bed and he looked up when Zoe entered the room. He was looking at her with the same hunger she saw in his eyes when they were in the greenhouse earlier that day. Madison walked towards him and sat on the bed next to him, but Kyle never broke eye contact with Zoe, and he brought his arm out to reach for her. Zoe saw as Madison looked at him and then brought her own arm out to reach for her as well.

Zoe walked towards the bed and reached for their hands, dropping the towel when they pulled her onto the bed. Instinctively, Zoe straddled Kyle, and Kyle captured her lips with his own. Madison went to work, gently pushing Zoe's body further up Kyle, and pulling Kyle's pants off of him. From the corner of her eye, Zoe saw as Madison grasped Kyle's dick before sucking it into her mouth. Zoe felt a pang of jealousy, but soon forgot about the other girl as Kyle brought his hands up to play with her tits. He broke away from their kiss only to bring one of her nipples into his mouth. While he sucked on one tit, his hand rolled and pulled the nipple of the other one. Soon Zoe began grinding her juicy pussy onto his stomach.

Zoe could feel Madison's hair against her ass as Madison bobbed her head up and down on Kyle's dick, and Zoe again felt jealous. As if he could sense Zoe's turmoil, Kyle looked up at her with his lips still wrapped around her nipple. He was looking at her intently, and somehow Zoe knew he was focused only on her even though Madison was the one giving him head. Zoe tried to smile, but so many feelings and emotions were running through her.

Kyle let go of Zoe's nipple with an audible pop, and grabbed her waist. He moved his hips away from Madison's mouth, and she reluctantly let go of his dick. As soon as he was free from Madison, Kyle brought Zoe's body underneath his, and slid into her tight, wet, pussy. Zoe cried out at the feel of his hard cock. He pumped it in and out of Zoe's tight hole while she rocked back and forth. Zoe almost forgot about Madison until she felt Madison position herself in the space between the headboard of the bed and Zoe's head. Madison leaned forward and lapped at Zoe's nipples and reached between her body and Kyle's down to Zoe's clit, so she could rub it while Zoe got fucked. Unexpectedly, Zoe found herself enjoying Madison's ministrations as much as she enjoyed Kyle pounding into her.

Madison ran her tongue all over Zoe's chest, down her arms, and even over her thighs while Kyle continued to fuck her. He worked his dick in and out, faster and faster, harder and harder. Every inch of it banging against her.

"I'm going to cum," Zoe screamed out, thrashing her head from side to side on the pillow. Zoe broke out in goosebumps and her nipples got even harder as she came.

When Zoe came back to reality, she felt Kyle still working his hard cock in and out of her and she heard him grunting animalistically. She knew his end was near. Madison must have known too because she pushed Kyle off of Zoe, straddled Zoe's stomach, and bent over to bring Kyle's dick into her mouth.

Zoe felt tears threatening to spill over and closed her eyes as she heard Kyle groan, knowing he had finished in Madison's mouth.

* * *

**KPOV**

Florida was nice. But Kyle suspected that it would be nice anywhere he went as long as Zoe was with him. He also noticed that Zoe was different now. She was happier. He would never tire of her smiles and laughter. He loved her, and all he ever wanted to do was to keep her safe and happy.

This was their fourth night away from the Coven, and they were in a little hotel room just outside of Disney World. Myrtle had wanted them to go see Epcot, but they figured they could see the big golf-ball like structure just fine from their hotel, and that was as much of Epcot as they were interested in seeing.

It was the middle of the night, and Zoe was sound asleep on their bed. Kyle was sitting in a chair facing her, just watching her sleep. He smiled thinking about how he had tired Zoe out, and yet he was still ready to go for more. He just couldn't get enough of her, and now that it was just them two, he wanted to take advantage of their situation.

He had never liked the threesome relationship Madison had forced on him and Zoe. All he had ever wanted was Zoe. Thinking back, he couldn't even fully understand why he had fucked Madison in the first place. Especially when he had Zoe. He supposed it was because he was so frustrated with himself when he couldn't learn the things Zoe was trying to teach him, and when Zoe left him alone with Madison, he thought that Zoe had left him for good. After all, why would she want someone like him? But when she came back to him with Madison, Kyle resigned himself to the fact that if he wanted to be with Zoe, he had to be with Madison as well. Then he told Zoe he loved her, afraid that she was going to reject him, but she told him she loved him too. He had never been more happier in his life when he heard her say those words.

Getting up from the chair, Kyle slowly walked over to the bed and pulled the bed sheet down, exposing Zoe's naked body. She was laying on her back and one of her legs was slightly bent. Kyle got on the bed and crawled between her legs, spreading her thighs wide. He brought his head down and inhaled the sweet scent of her pussy before nuzzling his nose against her clit. His mouth watered and he darted out his tongue to lick around her folds.

He brought his hand up and slowly plunged two of his fingers into her tight opening. In an insistent pace, he kissed, nipped, sucked, and thrust. Soon Zoe's hips began to move in time with his thrusting fingers, and Kyle knew she was awake. Kyle could hear her moaning and he loved it when he felt her small hands grip his hair, pulling his head closer to her pussy.

"Oh, Oh God!" she panted.

Kyle knew she was close, so he started thrusting his fingers into her depths faster, and he sucked her clit into his mouth. He heard her scream and Kyle felt her explode as her pussy walls clamped down on his fingers, and a gush of liquid flooded his mouth.

Not letting Zoe catch her breath, Kyle wound his way up her body, covering her. Every inch of his body was ridged with hunger, taut with holding back.

"I have to fuck you. Now," Kyle growled. He slipped his hands beneath her, then cupped her ass in his hands.

Kyle swallowed hard, gripped Zoe's hip with one hand and guided himself to her steamy entrance with the other. He eased in an inch, gritting his teeth against the hot silk of her wet pussy tightening on him, still rippling with gentle aftershocks from her orgasm. He groaned, throwing his head back as she took him completely, the head of his cock pushing against her womb.

He pulled back until just his head remained inside her, then he drove deep again. Zoe cried out. The sharp sound echoed through the room, throwing a shiver down his spine. Kyle felt her pussy close around him, her body sucking him back in. Kyle began to go faster and harder, bracing his hands against her hips. Gritting his teeth, he growled as he buried himself balls deep again and again.

"Fuck! Fuck, I'm cumming!" Zoe yelled and Kyle felt the spasms of her climax squeezing him, forcing his own.

Kyle groaned as he pumped into Zoe one last time, draining himself into her, as her little pussy milked him dry.

Not wanting to crush Zoe under his weight, Kyle pulled out of her before collapsing by her side. Once they had caught their breath, Kyle pulled Zoe into his arms and nuzzled the crook between her neck and shoulder.

"I love you, Zoe," Kyle whispered. He loved her more than anything in the world, and he knew he could never live without her. "Promise you'll never leave me."

Zoe looked deeply into his eyes and brought her hand up to trace the scar underneath his eye.

"I promise I'll never leave you. I love you, Kyle," Zoe said quietly, and leaned over to seal her promise with a kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** My first threesome sex scene! Yikes! I'm getting all kinds of adventurous now! haha! Please let me know how I did in your reviews!

P/S Sultry Angel, thank you again for inspiring this story. I love challenges and as I told you, writing a smut-only one-shot is pretty difficult for me. Hopefully this fic lived up to the challenge? Also, keeping Zyle in character was also difficult since I'm more of a Violate fan, so hopefully I got them right! :)


End file.
